Blog użytkownika:Asiula Frozen/Miraculous. Taniec z Aniołem
Rozdział 1 Kryjówka, w której się znajdowałam, może nie była idealna, ale zawsze coś. Nie no, zaraz! Ta kryjówka była idealna! Gałęzie krzaków boleśnie ocierały o moją skórę, o różach nie wspominając. Tak, krzak róży - po prostu idealne miejsce, by się schować i obserwować z ukrycia Biedronkę, oraz jej partnera, Czarnego Kota. Superbohaterzy właśnie zmagali się z kolejnym złoczyńcą. To znaczy, zmagali się to kiepsko powiedziane. Oni liczyli na cud w postaci nagłej wygranej z przeciwnikiem. Biedronka była dziewczyną, powiedziałabym, w moim wieku. Jej czarne włosy (które tak lśniły, że uparłabym się, że są w kolorze granatowym) były związane w dwa kucyki. Ubrana była w lateksowy, czerwony w czarne kropki strój, który oplatał ją aż od szyi, po stopy. Dodatkowo, na twarzy miała maskę o takich samych kolorach co jej outfit, oraz kolczyki, zgadnijcie jakie. Jak dla mnie można było ją pomylić z prawdziwą biedronką, chociaż trochę rozmiary się różniły. Kot, jak sama jego nazwa wskazuje, był cały czarny. No, nie całkiem, bo jego włosy błyszczały blondem, skóry też czarnej nie posiadał. Zaraz, wróć. Czarna skóra? Naprawdę, Iness? On jest człowiekiem. Człowiekiem, który za pomocą pewnej błyskotki przemienił się, by ratować świat. Nie wiem, po co to robił. Właściwie to nawet nie wiem, jak się dostaje miraculum. Ktoś mu kazał je używać? Robił to z własnej woli? Trochę współczuję i jemu, i jego partnerce, bo jak dla mnie trochę byli za młodzi na takie czynności. Dorosły człowiek może zginąć - a co dopiero ktoś taki jak ja? Dobra, nieważne. Jak chcą zginąć, to niech giną. Wracając do wyglądu chłopaka, był on niesamowicie przystojny. Zielone oczy, jak przystało kocie, wspaniale kontrastowały z blondem włosów. Miał on też kocie uszy, ogon, maskę, oraz oczywiście elastyczny strój. Wszystko we wcześniej wspomnianym, kolorze czarnym. W sumie, jestem bardzo ciekawa, jak wygląda w rzeczywistości, bo już teraz był zachęcający. "Kiedyś się tego dowiesz, Iness, w końcu po coś tu jesteś" pomyślałam i uśmiechnęłam się znacząco. Nasi bohaterowie musieli dziś zmierzyć się z niebywałą przeszkodą, jaką był super-złoczyńca. Nie wiem, kto go stworzył, ale już patrząc na niego, musiałam się powstrzymywać, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Było to, uwaga, dziecko, które w pewien sposób przypominało Spider Mena. To znaczy, z wyglądu, bo moce miało inne. Potrafiło latać i strzelać niebieskim czymś z jo-jo. Nie wiem, co to jest - i bynajmniej nie chcę się dowiedzieć. W każdym razie, dla Czarnego Kota i Biedronki była to trochę trudna do pokonania postać. Zważywszy na to, że zamiast pokonać Super-Spider-Boya, zwyczajnie go zagadywali... Powoli zaczynałam się nudzić. Nie po to siedziałam w krzaku róży, by nic nie robić... Chciałam dowiedzieć się więcej na temat Miraculerów. Na temat ich sposobu zwalczania zła. Całe miasto ich uwielbia. W Paryżu jest tysiące plakatów na ich temat. I jakoś kiedy się przyjrzeć temu wszystkiemu z bliska, to żadnej rewelacji nie ma... Postanowiłam zmienić pozycję z siedzenia na kucanie, gdyż trochę nogi już mi ścierpły... I to był błąd. Ostra gałąź z całej siły rozdarła mi kostkę, pozostawiając za sobą ślad krwi, a ja jak torpeda wyskoczyłam z kryjówki z głośnym wrzaskiem. Cóż, to nie było jakieś super rozwiązanie. Kropka i Kot patrzyli na mnie jak na ducha. Nic dziwnego - nie codziennie widzi się wyskakującą z krzaków dziewczynę, brudną od ziemi pomieszanej z krwią. Cicho przeklnęłam pod nosem, po czym zerknęłam na ranę. Nie była głęboka, jednak niestety do bolesnych należała. Po chwili przeniosłam wzrok na Super-bohaterów. Cały czas wyglądali, jakbym była zjawą. Przyznam, irytowało mnie to trochę. Po chwili zauważyłam Super-Spider-Boya przymierzającego się do strzału niebieską mocą w Czarnego Kota. I już wiedziałam, co zrobić. Przysięgam, to był impuls. Zawsze mnie można było uznać za rozsądną. To znaczy, do dzisiaj. Ale i tak musiałam to zrobić: zwyczajnie ruszyłam w stronę złoczyńcy. Nie byłam może bohaterką, nie miałam jakiś super mocy. Ale jakoś trzeba było przerwać tą ciszę. Chociaż nie wiedziałam, czy mi się uda zrobić to, co chciałam, uznałam, że warto spróbować. - Ej, ty! - usłyszałam głos Biedronki. - Nawet nie pró... Nie zdążyła dokończyć, a ja już przewaliłam zręcznym ruchem Boya, unieruchamiając jego rękę tak, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie ma to jak znajomość sztuki walki wręcz, a także boksu i ewentualnie karate... Posłałam specjalne spojrzenie bohaterom, bo ja niestety nie potrafię oczyszczać akum, i co tam jeszcze się robi. Na szczęście zrozumieli i zaraz byli przy mnie. Złoczyńca został pozbawiony swojej broni, która została roztrzaskana o bruk. Z jo-jo wyleciał czarny motyl, natychmiast przemieniony w białego przez Kropkę, a ja patrzyłam na to wszystko w osłupieniu, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to takie proste. - Niezwykła Biedronka! - usłyszałam i złoczyńca znowu był sobą, to znaczy chłopcem trzymającym w ręce plastikowe jo-jo z nadrukiem Spider Men'a. - I już...? - wyjąkałam z rozdziawionymi ustami. - Tak szybko po kłopocie? I tak prosto? Bohaterzy zaproponowali chłopcu odprowadzenie do domu, na co on zareagował cichym, nieśmiałym "Nie trzeba" i poszedł w swoją stronę. - O co chodzi? Czemu on taki jest? - zapytałam ze zdziwieniem. - To jest szok. Po byciu złoczyńcą - wyjaśnił Czarny Kot. - Kiedy ktoś miewa złe chwile, Władca Ciem wchodzi do jego umysłu i zmienia go w Super-złoczyńcę. Złoczyńca może zemścić się na tym, kto wyrządził mu przykrość, ale pod jednym warunkiem: musi przynieść Władcy nasze miracula. - A po co mu potrzebne wasze miracula? - zdziwiłam się. - Wystarczy - przerwała mi Biedronka. - Nie musisz tego wiedzieć. A my powinnyśmy porozmawiać. - Porozmawiać? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie. - No spoko, jeszcze jestem do dyspozycji. Czułam na sobie lekko zaintrygowane, zimne spojrzenie bohaterki. Trochę nie rozumiałam, o co chodzi. Pomogłam jej w walce. Powinna dziękować, może wystarczyłoby jedno zwykłe słowo "Dziękuję". A zamiast tego... Jest na mnie zła? - Chciałaś sobie coś zrobić!? Nie potrzebujemy pomocy! Od tego jesteśmy, by walczyć ze złoczyńcami. Ludzie nigdy nie dadzą sobie z nimi rady! Chciałaś pomóc - rozumiem - ale trzeba być rozważnym! - wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym tchu. - To się nazywa poniżanie osób, które nie otrzymały tych słynnych miraculi! - warknęłam. - Wszyscy powinni być sobie równi, a nie jakieś podziały na słabszych i mocniejszych! A wy nie dawaliście sobie rady, więc rozważyłam, czy jestem w stanie wam pomóc. Dlatego to zrobiłam. Na przyszłość... - Czekaj - przerwał mi Kot. - To nie są podziały. Każdy może dostać Miraculum. Nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy je mają. Każdy ma prawo je otrzymać... Trzeba tylko wykazać się pomocą. - Przed chwilą właśnie się nią wykazałam - mruknęłam. - Przepraszam - wtrąciła Biedronka. - Trochę mnie poniosło z tym krzykiem na ciebie. Wiem, jesteśmy równi, i każdy może sobie nie dać rady. Owszem, nas, Miraculerów, jest więcej, ale w chwili obecnej tylko my mogliśmy się stawić. Rozumiem, że chciałaś pomóc... - przerwała na chwilę -...ale nie powinnaś tego robić, czasami nie dajemy rady pokonać przeciwników bez użycia naszych mocy. Cicho westchnęłam. Rzeczywiście, nie powinno to się tak potoczyć. - Ja też przepraszam. Początkowo... Chciałam po prostu sprawdzić, co robicie, ale w końcu... - Aż tak cię ciekawimy? - zapytał z radością Kot. - Moja mama miała Miraculum. Co prawda, nie pochodzę stąd, ale... - Twoja mama miała Miraculum!? Jak się nazywała!? - wykrzyknęli jednocześnie. - Ona... - Kocie! Pozostały mi dwie kropki, a tobie trzy kreski! - Brunetko, musimy już iść - mrugnął do mnie. - Ale mogę ci obiecać, że jeszcze się spotkamy. Oddalił się za swoją współpracowniczką. Patrzyłam na nich w ciszy, aż zniknęli w mroku. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że zrobiło się ciemno. Plac rozświetlały jedynie lampy uliczne. Skupiona na bohaterach, nawet nie zauważyłam, jak tutaj pięknie... Odczytałam godzinę z zegarka. Była 18:36. Wcale nie tak późno. Mimo woli, ruszyłam do domu, przyglądając się dokładnie wszystkiemu, co mijałam. W końcu, dzisiaj była mój pierwszy dzień w Paryżu. Mój dom znajdował się daleko, daleko, w Angii, w Originie. Tam spędziłam całą swoją młodość... Jeszcze wtedy w życiu nie miałam pojęcia, że dzisiaj będę we Francji. Jak to ktoś kiedyś powiedział, nigdy nie wiadomo, co wydarzy się następnego dnia. Wracając w stronę budynku, który od dnia dzisiejszego miał mienie mojego domu, uważnie przypatrywałam się wszystkiemu, co mijałam. W moich oczach Paryż wyglądał na bardzo piękne, bogate miasto. Właśnie, przecież było ono miastem zakochanych! W oddali majaczyła mi Wieża Eiffla, a ja zastanawiałam się, czy jeżeli przejdę się tamtędy, spotkam jakieś młode pary. W końcu zdecydowałam się jednak spróbować, miałam jeszcze trochę czasu. Rodger kazał mi być najpóźniej o dwudziestej. Wieża Eiffla zdecydowanie była najwyższym widokowym punktem w Paryżu. Tak dziwnie było ją widzieć na żywo, a nie w telewizji czy internecie. Dookoła niej znajdowały się równo przystrzyżone trawniki, a także ławki z oparciami w kształcie zawijasów. Odruchowo opadłam na jedną z nich, wzdychając z zadowoleniem. Mimo tego, że już zrobiło się ciemno, widok był przepiękny. I nie myliłam się - nie brakowało tu młodych par. Na ławce znajdującej się jakieś dwa metry od mojej, zobaczyłam rudowłosego chłopaka w moim wieku, obejmującego dziewczynę o włosach koloru truskawkowego blondu, także wyglądającą na mój rocznik. Obydwoje, na tle chmur rozstępujących się na niebie, wyglądali przepięknie. Kiedy wreszcie ukazał się księżyc, pocałowali się, długo i namiętnie. W sumie, też bym tak chciała. Po raz pierwszy poznać to uczucie - miłość. Nagle para zorientowała się, że im się przyglądam i zakończyła pocałunek. Zaczerwieniłam się mocno, i rzuciłam w ich stronę bezgłośne "Przepraszam". Chyba zrozumieli. Nie miałam zamiaru mieć więcej takich wpadek, więc wstałam i ruszyłam w kierunku mojego domu. Nie był daleko, dlatego już po chwili przyglądałam się jego żółtym murom. Zawsze mieszkałam w dużym domu, ten także nie pogrzeszyłby wielkością. Dziwne, bo mieszkaliśmy w nim tylko Rodger i ja. Weszłam do środka, nawet nie zatrzymując się, by zdjąć buty, bluzę, czy umyć ręce. - Wróciłam! - rzuciłam w przestrzeń, chociaż nawet nie miałam pewności, czy ktokolwiek mnie usłyszał. Zerknęłam do kuchni. Chociaż dopiero co przyjechaliśmy i powinien panować ogromny chaos, sporo rzeczy było już na swoich miejscach, na przykład lodówka. Na szczęście, była pełna jedzenia, bo trochę zgłodniałam. Wybrałam jogurt pitny o smaku jagody i zimnego naleśnika z dżemem, po czym poszłam do swojego pokoju, znajdującego się na górze schodów. Ku mojej uldze, był w takim stanie, jak go zostawiłam: wszędzie pudła, na środku granatowy materac. Postawiłam kolację na jednym z pudeł i zapaliłam światło. Jak dobrze, że tu były żarówki. Rzuciłam się na materac, odkręciłam zakrętkę od jogurtu i pociągnęłam łyka. Cudownie było się orzeźwić po całym dniu spędzonym na dworze! W rzeczywistości wybiegłam z domu koło południa, jak tylko przylecieliśmy. Miałam GPS-a, więc raczej nie musiałam się martwić o zgubienie... A także miałam świetną orientację w terenie. Cóż, raczej nie mogłam się zgubić... Inna sprawa, to czy CHCIAŁAM. Fajnie byłoby choć raz w życiu poczuć się zgubioną, a potem wyciągnąć telefon, włączyć aplikację Mapy Google i odnaleźć drogę do domu. Wiem, jestem dziwna. A dziwność zawsze jest najlepsza. Zabrałam się za jedzenie naleśnika, a tymczasem moje myśli podążyły ku Właścicielom Miraculów. Mój wzrok pobiegł w dół, na zranioną nogę, o której właściwie zapomniałam. Krew już nie płynęła, rana była zasklepiona, jednak to wszystko nie wyglądało za ładnie. - Będę musiała to odkazić, bo będzie zakażenie - mruknęłam. Nie chciało mi się, ale w życiu trzeba robić wiele rzeczy, jakich się nie chce. Dojadłam naleśnika, wyciągnęłam z kartonu ręcznik i pomaszerowałam do łazienki, która na szczęście znajdowała się na tym samym piętrze, co mój pokój. Po paru godzinach byłam już czysta, pięknie pachnąca szamponem. W rogu mojego lokum czekał na następny dzień spakowany do szkoły plecak, budzik w telefonie był uszykowany na odpowiednią godzinę. Jednymi słowy - zamierzałam mieć dobry początek pierwszego dnia w szkole. Było już późno w nocy, kiedy położyłam się spać. Mimo wszystko minęło jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim zasnęłam, moje myśli zaprzątali Biedronka i Czarny Kot. W końcu przymknęłam powieki... ---- Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca delikatnie muskały jej skórę. Bez wyrazu patrzyła w horyzont, jakby już nic w jej życiu nie było warte uśmiechu. Nagle usłyszała szczęk zamka w drzwiach. Zirytowana odwróciła się. - Federico - wypowiedziała te słowa z jadem w głosie. - Jakże miło, że zechciałeś mnie odwiedzić. Mężczyzna, który pojawił się w jej pokoju był wysoki i pociągający. Należał do tego typu chłopaków, którzy już samym byciem zwracali na siebie uwagę. Jednak kobiety wcale nie interesowały się nim z tego powodu - przecież to był Federico. Każdy się nim interesował, bo musiał. - Chyba nie sugerujesz, że tęskniłem za tobą? - odparł sarkastycznie. - Cóż, na tym świecie chyba już nikt za mną nie tęskni - westchnęła. - A na innym tak? - spytał z rozbawieniem. Nie odpowiedziała, jednak po paznokciach bębniących po parapecie można było wyczuć jej zdenerwowanie. - Zdecydowałaś się już? - wyszeptał. - Wiem, że masz siostrę, a twoje milczenie tylko pogarsza sprawę. - Nie mam siostry! - warknęła. - Nie kłam, Callie, nie kłam - mruknął. - To tylko pogarsza sprawę. Pozostało dwadzieścia osiem dni... Jeżeli nie wyjawisz mi, gdzie ukryła się twoja siostra, sam jej poszukam. - Powiedziałam, że nie mam siostry! - warknęła jeszcze głośniej. - W takim razie... Miałaś? Sugerujesz, że nie żyje? - Nic nie sugeruję. Nie mam siostry, a ty mi nie wierzysz. - Bo kłamiesz. Zobaczymy, co powiesz jutro. - Nic ci nie powiem. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nic nie wiem na te tematy? - była już mocno rozwścieczona. - Tak dużo, aż w końcu się złamiesz. Oby nastąpiło to jak najszybciej - powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem. - Nienawidzę was! - wrzasnęła. - Nienawidzę ciebie i Isabelle! Jesteście zdrajcami! Jesteście, i zawsze byliście. Udawaliście, że służycie Przymierzu, tylko po to, żeby potem zdradzić nas wszystkich! - Służba Przymierzu nie ma korzyści. Po co mam służyć komuś, jeśli ten ktoś może służyć mi? Cal, to nie ma sensu, zauważ. - Nie ma sensu to, co mówisz, Federico! Wynoś się stąd! Wynoś! - rozkazała. - Pamiętaj, wrócę jutro, złotko, pamiętaj... - opuścił pomieszczenie, mrugając do niej. Nienawidziła go całym sercem. Przeprowadził jej matkę na złą stronę, odebrał jej ojca, zabronił widywać się z siostrą... A raczej zechciał porwać jej siostrę, tak samo, jak porwał ją. Dał jej pół roku na zdradzenie kryjowki dziewczyny... Długo. A ona nie zamierzała nigdy wydać swojej siostry, zwłaszcza, że nie wie, gdzie ona dokładnie się znajduje. Nigdy jej nie wyda... Nigdy... Nigdy... ---- Nagle obudziłam się z krzykiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałam tak realnego snu... Chwilę trwało, zanim przypomniałam sobie, gdzie jestem: we Francji, w Paryżu. I dzisiaj miałam po raz pierwszy iść do tutejszej szkoły, Blake South Collège. Przeciągnęłam się i usiadłam na materacu. Potarłam zmęczone oczy, po czym wstałam i podeszłam do okna. Zaczynało już świtać, jednak nie potrafiłam wywnioskować, która może być godzina. Zerknęłam na telefon. Była 7:10. - No kurde... Pięćdziesiąt minut do rozpoczęcia lekcji... Ja to jestem szczęściarą - mruknęłam. Z wielkiego kartonu stojącego w rogu pokoju wyciągnęłam luźny, szary top, czarną, błyszczącą chustę na szyję, dżinsy typu rurki i pasujące do stroju cienkie, szare podkolanówki. Ubrałam się w przygotowane rzeczy, a następnie stanęłam przed jeszcze nie przyczepionym do ściany lustrem, by ocenić efekt. - Idealnie. Ale do perfekcji jeszcze czegoś brakuje. Rozczesałam długie, gęste, polokowane włosy, wsuwając w nie po prawej stronie sztuczną czarną różę. Pobiegłam jeszcze do łazienki, by usunąć z twarzy pozostałości snu i przejechałam po ustach ledwie widzialną warstwą błyszczyka. Po tych czynnościach wróciłam do lustra. - Perfekto! - rzuciłam, zadowolona z siebie. Chwyciłam do ręki uszykowany wczoraj wieczorem plecak na lekcje z książkami. Wyszłam z pokoju, szczelnie zamykając drzwi i zeszłam na dół, do jadalni. Rodger, mój tata, już tam był. Rzucił mi jedno, ciche spojrzenie, po czym zapytał: - Jesteś przygotowana do szkoły? - skinęłam głową, nic nie mówiąc, po czym wzięłam leżącą na blacie wczorajszą bułkę i ugryzłam kawałek; miała szorstki posmak. - Mam nadzieję, nie życzę sobie, by moja córka przynosiła mi hańbę. Wzięłam kolejny gryz, nadal nic nie mówiąc. - Pamiętaj, że moje pozwalanie tobie na nie byciu w domu od rana do wieczora, nie oznacza, iż możesz odpuszczać sobie naukę. Parsknęłam śmiechem, aż zadławiłam się bułką i zaczęłam kaszleć. - Co cię śmieszy!? - warknął. - Kurczę, najpierw sam zacznij się uczyć, a potem wymagaj tego ode mnie - odparłam z rozbawieniem. - A teraz wybacz, muszę już iść do szkoły, w końcu nie mogę tobie przynieść hańby. Przełknęłam ostatni kawałek bułki, spakowałam jeszcze jedną do plecaka razem z piciem, na drugie śniadanie. - Cześć - rzuciłam do Rodgera i wyszłam z jadalni. Skierowałam się w stronę przedpokoju, gdzie założyłam czarne botki na niewielkim obcasie, narzuciłam na siebie cienki, czarny sweter i wyszłam z domu. Mimo, iż dochodziła już połowa października, na dworze było całkiem ciepło. Nadal można było wychodzić na spacery bez kurtek, zajadać lody czy po prostu stać na dworze i nie marznąć. Jak dla mnie nie ma nic lepszego niż ciepła jesień. Nie lubię jesieni. Do Collège'u miałam stosunkowo niedaleko; musiałam tylko przejść parę ulic, co zajęło mi koło dziesięciu minut. Po chwili już patrzyłam na górujący nade mną, świeżo odmalowany budynek. Wyglądał w miarę ładnie; w miarę, bo zawsze uczyłam się w Originie, gdzie też była "w miarę ładna szkoła", a widywałam już lepsze szkoły. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. Nie będę się oszukiwać, nie chciałam tam iść, ale wiedziałam, że moja niechęć liczy się tyle, co służący dla króla. I tak tam będę chodzić, i spędzę tam kolejne lata mojego życia. No chyba, że Rodger'owi znowu zechce się przeprowadzić. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na Collège. I ogarnęła mnie złość. Czego ja się boję!? Przecież jestem Iness Stoneclan, która NICZEGO się nie powinna bać! Strach niszczy odwagę, tworzy barierę, której nie można przebić, bo jest zbyt mocna. Strach jest dla przegranych. Nigdy nie zamierzam dołączyć do tej grupy! Dla zwycięzców jest odwaga, a zwycięzcy zawsze wygrywają. Pod jednym warunkiem - nie mogą się bać, bo strach prowadzi na złą drogę... Niszczy przekonania, odbiera to, co najważniejsze... Isabelle mnie tego nauczyła, kiedy jeszcze żyła... Kiedy istniał jeszcze ktoś, komu można było się zwiększyć, kogo można było podziwiać, kiedy życie było jedną wielką przygodą... Kiedy nie trzeba było się bać, bo zawsze był ten ktoś. Odeszła, sprawiając, że moje serce rozbiło się na tysiąc kawałków, jak odłamki lustra. A rozbite lustro bardzo trudno połączyć w całość... Rozdział 2 Stałabym tak bez ruchu, błądząc gdzieś w otchłaniach najdalszych wspomnień, gdyby nie dzwonek. Głośny, jak to dzwonek - natychmiast wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, wzbudzając panikę. To był mój pierwszy dzień, nie mogłam się spóźnić! Pędem ruszyłam do Collège'u. Przemknęłam przez ogromny dziedziniec i razem z innymi przedstawicielami mojego gatunku wbiegłam do budynku. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Oj, nie będzie łatwo się tu odnaleźć! Jedyne, co wiedziałam, to że mam się udać do gabinetu dyrektora, a on da mi mój plan lekcji, przedstawi mi moją klasę i zapozna mnie z Collège'em. Tyle dowiedziałam się od Rodgera jeszcze wczoraj rano. Tylko gdzie jest ten dyrektor? Nie, nie zapytam się nikogo, tylko sama go znajdę. Tak postanowiłam, jednak wbrew pozorom nie było to łatwe zadanie. Wobec tego posłużyłam się intuicją - dyrektor powinien mieć swój gabinet blisko wejścia. Przeszłam wzdłuż korytarza. Sekretariat, woźny, składzik. Ani śladu tego, którego szukałam. W tym wypadku delikatnie zapukałam do sekretariatu. Nikt nie odpowiedział, dlatego powtórzyłam tą czynność. Drzwi uchyliła wysoka pani w okularach i brązowych włosach. Zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, lekko przechyliła swoją głowę na prawą stronę i zapytała: - Tak? - Ja... Szukam dyrektora... Znaczy pana dyrektora - odparłam. - A do czego jest ci potrzebny pan dyrektor, dziecko? - warknęła. Nie lubię takich nauczycieli. Uważają, że wszystko im wolno, nazywają nas dziećmi i traktują nas z góry. Fajny początek w nowej szkole. Polecam, Iness Gessler. - Jestem tu nowa, i dowiedziałam się, że... - zaczęłam, jednak nie dane mi było zakończyć, gdyż ta jędza mi przerwała. - Dobra, wchodź. Już go wołam. Wykonałam polecenie brązowowłosej nauczycielki, chociaż, w sumie lepiej by było, gdyby się nią nie okazała. Obiegłam wzrokiem pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazłam. Jedno przeogromne biurko, paru nauczycieli... I kolejne drzwi, tym razem z tabliczką "Dyrektor". Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Warto ufać intuicji. Z chwilę wcześniej wspomnianych drzwi wyszedł średniej wysokości, trochę pucołowaty pan dyrektor, także mający okulary na nosie, oraz duży zarost. Wyglądał w miarę miło i nie wywoływał dreszczy na plecach. - To jest ta nowa dziewczyna, która na ciebie czeka - powiedziała do niego wysoka pani alias Postrach Grozy. Tak samo jak ona wcześniej, zmierzył mnie całą świdrującym spojrzeniem, po czym stwierdził: - Chodź ze mną proszę do mojego gabinetu, dziecko. Znowu nazwano mnie dzieckiem, to już zaczynało być denerwujące. Niechętnie ruszyłam za nim, by znaleźć się w kolejnym pokoju, wiele przytulniejszym niż poprzedni. Usiadł za biurkiem i gestem ręki wskazał mi miejsce po jego drugiej stronie. Kiedy już znajdowaliśmy się naprzeciwko siebie, dyrektor, któremu bardziej przypadłoby miano dziadzia, niż mężczyzny, przerwał niezręczną ciszę. - Skoro już tu jesteś, to może najpierw się przedstawisz? - Iness Stoneclan - burknęłam w odpowiedzi. - A, tak, Iness! - zawołał, wyglądawszy, jakby go oświeciło. - Twój tata wysłał mi kiedyś list, że tu będziesz się uczyć. - Rodger pisał do pana list o mnie? - wymamrotałam zdziwiona. Nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć. - Owszem, zostałem uprzedzony przed tobą. Mam nadzieję, że jako rodowita Angielka będzie ci u nas dobrze. - Ja również, panie... - zająknęłam się. - Peter Lionray. - ...Peter Lionray - Oto twój plan lekcji - podał mi zapisaną kartkę. Rzuciłam na nią wzrokiem. Niestety, dzisiaj był czwartek, co oznaczało najwięcej lekcji. Miałam zostać w Collège aż do 16:30. Z kolei najmniej lekcji było w środę. - Nasza szkoła oferuje także zajęcia pozalekcyjne, dobrze by było, gdybyś się na jakieś zapisała. - Przemyślę to. - Ich lista wisi na korkowej tablicy na tym korytarzu. - Poczytam - obiecałam. I tak nie będę miała co robić na przerwach sama, bez znajomych... - W takim razie chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twojej nowej klasy. Twoją wychowawczynią będzie pani Bustier. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia w ślad za dyrektorem. W sumie, nie musiało tu być aż tak źle. Byłam bardzo ciekawa, na jakie zajęcia będę mogła się zapisać. Czy znajdę coś dla siebie? Ważną rzeczą było dla mnie zająć swoje miejsce, nie stać z tyłu. Oby mi się to udało. Przypomniała mi się wysoka, sroga pani w okularach, która powitała mnie w drzwiach. Czy okaże się ona jedną z moich nauczycieli? - Przepraszam... - przerwałam nieznośną ciszę. - Tamta pani, która pana, panie Lionray, zapytała... Jaką ona... Ma nazwę... To znaczy, jak się nazywa...? Mimo wszystko, pochodziłam z Anglii, i chociaż bardzo dobrze znałam francuski, to jednak często się jąkałam. - Chodzi ci o panią Laurę? Laura Hattcorn, to twoja nauczycielka chemii. - Dziękuję. Dotarliśmy właśnie do drzwi, najwyraźniej tymi od sali, w której będę się uczyć. Pan Lionray nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka, a ja za nim, zaciskając pięści. Chociażbym nie wiem, jak długo miała sobie powtarzać, że nie mogę się bać, i tak to robiłam. Na niektóre rzeczy nie ma sposobu... Nagle zaniemówiłam. To znaczy, moje myśli zaniemówiły. A wszystko przez to, że ta cała klasa, do której miałam chodzić, wyglądała całkiem normalnie i to samo mogłabym powiedzieć o pani, która powitała mnie w drzwiach. - Miło mi cię tu widzieć, Iness - i uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Dodała mi tym małą dawkę odwagi, małą, ale na tyle dużą, że udało mi się odwzajemnić uśmiech i odpowiedzieć. - Dobrze... Tu być. Może nie zbyt szczere, ale uprzejme. Na tym mi zależało, zrobić dobre wrażenie. Gdybym od razu zaczęła z tekstem oznajmującym, że ten Collège to ostatnie miejsce, w jakim chciałabym się teraz znaleźć, moja "dobra przyszłość" ległaby w gruzach. Przyjrzałam się uważniej klasie. Była to po prostu grupa nastolatków w moim wieku, każdy z nich różnił się od innych, a mimo to, z tego co widziałam, doskonale się ze sobą dokadywali. Przygryzłam dolną wargę. Jakże bym chciała, by mnie zaakceptowali! - Może się przedstawisz? - zaproponowała pani Bustier. - Chodź na środek klasy i opowiedz nam coś o sobie. Stanęłam pod tablicą, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich osób w tej sali. W takich chwilach zazwyczaj się czerwieniłam i nie potrafiłam powiedzieć ani słowa... Dam radę, obiecałam sobie. Tyle przede mną dało, więc ja też potrafię. - Nazywam się... Nazywam się Iness Stoneclan... - zaczęłam, uważając, by się nie pomylić w takim momencie. - Pochodzę z Anglii... Mieszkałam tam w miasteczku o nazwie Origin, a teraz... Mieszkam tutaj. - Masz jakieś hobby? - zapytała mnie blondynka siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie. - Tak, mam parę... Bardzo lubię tworzyć, z różnych materiałów, więc plastyka to mój ulubiony przedmiot. Oprócz tego, lubię też języki obce, oraz różne dziedziny w walce. - Dziękujemy - odezwała się pani Bustier. - Może teraz znajdziesz jakieś miejsce. Hmm... Z kim mogłabyś usiąść... Może być Marinette? - wskazała brunetkę siedzącą samotnie w drugim rzędzie. - Tak, oczywiście, nie będę sprawiać kłopotów - oznajmiłam i przeniosłam się na wyznaczone miejsce. Widziałam, że dziewczyna, koło której usiadłam, nie była zachwycona moim widokiem. Zrobiło mi się trochę przykro z tego powodu, ale postanowiłam się nie przejmować i wyjaśnić to z nią na przerwie. Nie chciałam narobić sobie wrogów pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole. Cicho westchnęłam i wyciągnęłam podręczniki do języka francuskiego, bo dzięki zapisanej tablicy zdążyłam się zorientować, że to właśnie ten przedmiot teraz trwa. Lekcja minęła spokojnie, nie było jakiegoś szczególnie trudnego materiału. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, pani poprosiła Marinette, by oprowadziła mnie po szkole. Ta przystała na to lekkim skinięciem głowy. Czyli znajdę odpowiedni czas na rozmowę z nią, świetnie. Humor, który zaczął mi wracać, pyknął, jak tylko wyszłam z klasy na przerwę. Zostałam zalana miliardem pytań. - A masz talent do rysowania? - Gdzie mieszkasz? - W jakim sklepie kupiłaś te przebojowe ubrania? - Kim są twoi rodzice? - Gdzie pracują? - W jakiej dyscyplinie sportu jesteś najlepsza? - Możesz się pościgać? - Powalczysz ze mną karate? Moja koleżanka z ławki gdzieś zniknęła, razem z paroma dziewczynami, dlatego postanowiłam powoli, spokojnie odpowiedzieć na pytania. W końcu - chciałam wszystkich lepiej poznać i ze wzajemnością. Nie mogłam wyjść na samolubną już pierwszego dnia w Collège'u. ---- Wraz z przewieszonym przez lewe ramię plecakiem i komórką w ręce, wydostałam się ze szkoły. Chwilę zastanawiałam się, dokąd pójść. Nie znałam tej okolicy, dlatego zdecydowałam się na zabawę w "zgadnij, gdzie poprowadzi cię instynkt". Może uda mi się zgubić. Ruszyłam chodnikiem przed siebie, a moje myśli wskoczyły do pralki, by wirować na jak najszybszych obrotach. Najwidoczniej myliłam się - zostałam bardzo dobrze przyjęta w klasie i właściwie na każdej przerwie ktoś chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Ale, niestety, Marinette ciągle gdzieś znikała i nadal nie odkryłam przyczyny, czemu ode mnie wyraźnie ucieka. Nie podobało mi się to, bo przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam... Ale było jeszcze parę możliwości. Może znała Rodgera, i nie przepadała za nim? Może... Nie podobało jej się coś w moim wyglądzie? Nie miałam za dużo pomysłów. W każdym razie, zostałam oprowadzona po Collège przez bardzo miłą Alix. Pokazała mi, gdzie znajdę toaletę, bibliotekę, czy bufet. Dzięki jej pomocy, po lekcjach od razu pobiegłam do biblioteki, by odrobić zadania domowe. Nie była jakoś szczególnie duża, ale przytulna na pewno. Spędziłam tam koło dwóch godzin. Dlaczego? Już mówię. Nigdy nie mieszkałam we Francji. Owszem, umiałam ten język, ale tylko dlatego, że nauczyłam się go od Isabelle. Raczej nie posługiwałam się nim w codziennym życiu, dlatego kiedy teraz, nagle, musiałam się przestawić, nie było tak łatwo. O ile zna się podstawy do komunikowania się, to polecenia w książce od algebry czy trudniejsze zadania z podręcznika do francuskiego nie są już takie łatwe. Innymi słowy - musiałam trochę porozkminiać, by wszystko było zrobione. Nagle rozejrzałam się dokoła. Znajdowałam się w rozległym parku. Liście na drzewach prawie w większości zmieniły kolory. Alejki błyszczały na czerwono, pomarańczowo i złoto, co dawało przepiękny efekt. Słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzontem, jednak jeszcze nie było całkiem ciemno, wyłącznie szaro. Usiadłam na ławce, usytuowanej naprzeciwko zamkniętej budki z lodami i ponownie zanurzyłam się w myślach. Tym razem, przypomniałam sobie spotkanie z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Nasze wspólne zwycięstwo nad Super-złoczyńcą. Mój skok na niego. W sumie, nawet nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłam. Co chciałam osiągnąć? Pokazać, że jestem im równa? Nie, to było zdecydowanie głupie. Ale niestety, niektóre rzeczy robią się instynktownie i nie można im zapobiec. Wtedy mnie olśniło. To było oczywiste, chociaż wcześniej nie mogłam na to wpaść. Też chciałam być Super-bohaterką! Pokonywać osoby opętane przez złego Władcę Ciem - to byłoby niesamowite. Służyć tym, którzy budowali równowagę... Piękne, ale i niemożliwe. Nie byłabym w stanie dostać Miraculum. Aktualni bohaterowie najprawdopodobniej nie przepadali za mną... Coś mi mówili, że mają jeszcze innych współpracowników, ale to chyba nie miało znaczenia. I tak nie dostanę Miraculum - może dlatego, że już miałam jedno, chociaż nie było moje. Tak, to prawda; Isabelle, moja mama miała swoje. Miraculum Osy... Idealna wojowniczka. Bardzo długo ukrywała się z tym, kim była. Ja sama poznałam jej drugą tożsamość zaledwie rok temu, podczas wakacji. Rodger nie dowiedział się nigdy. Tymczasem jakiś miesiąc po ukazaniu mi, kim jest naprawdę, odeszła, zostawiając mi swój skarb, bym się nim zaopiekowała. Najważniejszy przedmiot, jaki dla niej istniał. Miraculum. Słowo, które miało w sobie tyle mocy, oznaczające wielką potegę. Słowo, które dla wielu było władzą absolutną. Nie wszyscy jednak mieli tak wiele odwagi, by je zapragnąć. Władca Ciem, widocznie, tak. Ale dobra, będę myśleć o innych, ciekawszych rzeczach. Lekcje odrobione, sprawa ze szkołą i Marinette objaśniona, jeszcze sprawa z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Chwilę się zastanawiałam, co zrobić w swojej obecnej sytuacji. Uznałam, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie po prostu przeprosić. Oby zrozumieli, ale jeśli porozmawiam z nimi szczerze, to raczej nie będę musiała się o to martwić. Nagle przypomniało mi się coś ważnego. Zajrzałam do plecaka, jednak, tak jak myślałam, nie było w nim mojego zeszytu od chemii. No tak, przecież nauczycielka zabrała go, by posprawdzać, czy dobrze wykonałam zadania z lekcji. Normalnie, to bym przyszła po niego jutro, jednak pani obiecała, że będzie pytać. Co, jeśli weźmie mnie do odpowiedzi? Powinnam wrócić się do Collège'u, by odzyskać swoje notatki... Niechętnie wstałam z miejsca, prostując ścierpnięte nogi. Zrobiło się już naprawdę ciemno - było już po dziewiętnastej. Rodger chciał mnie widzieć w domu za godzinę. Jeśli nie chciałam się spóźnić, warto byłoby się pospieszyć. ---- Ponownie znalazłam się przed majestatem mojej szkoły. W ciemnościach wyglądała wyjątkowo upiornie - ani trochę nie przypominała przytulnego, zachęcającego do wejścia miejsca. Szkoły zawsze odpychają wyglądem, ale, wierzcie mi na słowo, ta w świetle księżyca sprawiała straszne wrażenie. Chciałam ucieć do domu, do mojego pokoju, ale nie mogłam. Miałam misję do wykonania, zupełnie, jakbym była kimś ważnym, coś znaczyła. I nie wolno mi się poddać, nie w takim momencie. Zresztą, czego ja niby miałam się bać? Chyba w środku nie spotkam ducha. Weszłam do budynku i czym prędzej pobiegłam w stronę swojej sali. Korytarze, jak również i hol, były nieoświetlone, jednak ja miałam w pamięci całą drogę. Chwilę minęło zanim przyzwyczaiłam oczy do ciemności, a wtedy dotarłam do klasy. Nacisnęłam ciężką klamkę. Zamknięte na klucz. Będę musiała wrócić się do woźnego, by mi go dał. W tej chwili usłyszałam szmer. Czyżby ktoś oprócz mnie tu był? Rozejrzałam się wokoło. Nigdzie ani śladu żywej duszy. Pewnie mi się przywidziało. Spokojnie wróciłam do portierni i poprosiłam siedzącego tam mężczyznę o klucz. Kiedy go dostałam, podziękowałam grzecznie i znowu potruchtałam w kierunku, gdzie znajdował się mój zeszyt. Szmer powtórzył się. Wtedy zdobyłam pewność, że ktoś, na pewno, oprócz mnie tam był. Cofnęłam się do korytarza, z którego dobiegał odgłos. Sprawdzenie jego źródła było dla mnie koniecznością. Najwolniej, jak potrafiłam, wyjrzałam zza ściany w ciemną przestrzeń i... Zaniemówiłam. Wtedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłam. Tego chłopaka. Niesamowitego chłopaka. W ciemności świecił jakąś jasną poświatą, przez co dobrze widziałam go całego. Miał gęste, blond włosy, przepasane cienkim rzemykiem. Ubrany był w białą, choć mocno zabrudzoną, rozerwaną po prawej stronie koszulę. Nogi opasał długą, ciemną chustą, która zakrywała go do kolan. Na szyji zawiesił łańcuszek z medalikiem w kształcie krzyża. Do pasa po lewej stronie miał przyczepioną pochwę, w której, najprawdopodobniej, znajdował się miecz. Jego stopy były bose. Patrzyłam się na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, a on, zaskoczony, wręcz lustrował mnie wzrokiem. Cisza była niezręczna, nie do zniesienia. Mimo tego nie potrafiłam jej przerwać, chociaż bardzo chciałam. Lecz w końcu musiało do tego dojść... Rozdział 3 - K-kim jesteś? - wymamrotałam zdębiałym ze strachu głosem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu się zająknęłam, a także chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu komuś udało się uciszyć mój sarkazm. Wow, brawo. - Mógłbym tu zapytać cię o to samo - odparł po chwili zastanowienia. - Co? Zaraz, zaraz, przecież to ty tu świecisz, a nie ja! - wykrzyknęłam z wściekłością. Ten przeklęty, szelmowski uśmieszek na jego twarzy. To on w dużej mierze doprowadzał mnie do szału. Nie mógł przestać? To po prostu mnie wkurza, i tyle. - Ja? Świecę? - na twarzy chłopaka odmalowało się zdumienie. Zaraz nie wytrzymam. - Tak! Świecisz! I mam zamiar ci to pokazać! Wyciągnęłam komórkę, odblokowałam ekran i dotknęłam ikonki aparatu. Skierowałam kamerkę na chłopaka, jednak czekało mnie nie lada zdziwienie. - Nie widać! Kurczę, ale jak? - nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Coś jest ze mną nie tak? To trochę mało możliwe, żebym widziała jakąś dziwną poświatę przypadkowych ludzi. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i drżącą ręką schowałam telefon do kieszeni spodni. Już nie byłam zła. Teraz czułam się zdezorientowana, wystraszona i trochę głodna. No i chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię. Ale wstyd. Najpierw moja akcja z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem, teraz to. A wszystko przez ten mój charakter. Zauważyłam, że blondyn zbliża się do mnie. Westchnęłam cicho. Chciałam już wrócić do domku. Do ciepłego, przytulnego domku. Zrobiłabym sobie kakao i gofry z syropem malinowym. Mniam. Jednak znajdowałam się teraz w szkole i miałam tu coś do załatwienia. Chłopak położył mi rękę na ramieniu. - Co jest? - rzucił. Dwa krótkie słowa. O dziwo, poruszyły mnie. Spojrzał mi w oczy, a ja odwzajemniłam spojrzenie. Jego miały taki piękny kolor, były szkarłatowe, zaś moje głęboko zielone. Zajrzałam tam dokładniej, próbując dostrzec jakieś uczucia. Jakiekolwiek. Przez ułamek sekundy miałam wrażenie, że widzę tam ognisty błysk. Co mógł oznaczać? Nie miałam pojęcia. - Głupio mi. Za to świecenie - wyjaśniłam. - Ale przecież... przecież mówiłaś prawdę - stwierdził. - Że co? - wymamrotałam. - O czym ty mówisz? - Miałaś całkowitą rację. Owszem, jestem taki przystojny i błyszczący, dlaczego miałabyś tego nie zauważyć? Zaczerwieniłam się. Był taki pewny siebie, że czułam się przy nim niemrawo. A powinno być odwrotnie, to ja miałam sprawiać, że brakowało mu słów. Nie lubiłam takich chwil słabości. To jak, szybkie i bolesne, zerwanie maski z twarzy, trzymającej się klejem SuperGlue. Jeśli udało się komuś ją odkleić, już nigdy nie będzie leżała tak idealnie, jak wcześniej. Poza tym, trzeba też jakoś znaleźć ten mocny SuperGlue. Wyglądało na to, że czeka mnie spory wysiłek. Przymróżyłam lekko oczy. - Może dlatego, że ja świecę mocniej od ciebie? - odwzajemniłam się mu za jego ripostę. Pokręcił głową. O matko, jaki on był przystojny. Chyba wreszcie spotkałam swojego księcia z bajki. Pierwszy raz czułam coś takiego. Zakochałam się? Możliwe, chociaż nie wierzyłam w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. - Moja droga, wątpię, żeby na tym świecie istniał ktoś bardziej rozpromieniony ode mnie - stwierdził. - Posłuchaj, nie przyszłam tutaj, by się z tobą kłócić... - To istnieje jakiś lepszy powód do przyjścia w nocy do szkoły? Nie wiedziałem. - Jestem tu po zeszyt od chemii. - A gdzie on jest? - zapytał. - A gdzie on może być? W sali od chemii, idioto. - Zaprowadzić cię? Znam tą szkołę jak własną kieszeń. - Byłoby miło. Szliśmy korytarzem, który oświetlał jedynie blask chłopaka, idącego przede mną. Zastanawiałam się, skąd wiedział, że nie znam drogi do poszukiwanej sali. Może kojarzył mnie z lekcji? No tak, pewnie wieść o nowej uczennicy już się rozeszła. Dziwnie się czułam, wiedząc, że jestem znana. Każdy tu tak ma? Ciekawił mnie też ten młodzieniec, który prowadził mnie do celu. Był bardzo zagadkowy, na pewno skrywał niejedną tajemnicę. Chciałabym go lepiej poznać. Mam do tego prawo, prawda? Zdecydowałam, że wypytam go o parę rzeczy. - A ty? Co ty tutaj robisz? - od razu rozpoczęłam moją akcję. - Ja? - powiedział niewinnie. - Tak, ty. Musisz mieć jakiś powód, tak samo, jak ja. Chwilę się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią. Ciekawe, cży powie prawdę, czy skłamie. - Wiesz, szkoła nocą jest pusta i cicha. No i ciemno w niej. Idealne miejsce na kryjówkę - starannie dobierał słowa. - Kryjówkę? Chowasz się przed kimś? - byłam naprawdę zdziwiona. - Taaak. Moi rodzice... nie mamy dobrych kontaktów. - Ale... Nie martwią się, że nie ma cię nocą w domu? - Och, prawda jest taka, że nawet się mną nie interesują. Przełknęłam ślinę. Owszem, także nie miałam najlepszych stosunków z Rodgerem, ale on przynajmniej się wściekał, kiedy nie wracałam na czas. A to znaczyło, że choć trochę go obchodzę. - Przykro mi - wyszeptałam. - Niepotrzebnie. Już się przyzwyczaiłem - chciałam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale on mi przerwał. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Masz klucz? Wyciągnęłam go z kieszeni, wsadziłam do dziurki i przekręciłam. Drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym chrzęstem. Wpadłam do środka i zatrzymałam się przed biurkiem nauczycielskim. Przetrząsnęłam wszystkie szuflady, aż w końcu znalazłam upragniony zeszyt. Wreszcie go miałam. Schowałam go do torby i odwróciłam się do chłopaka, który mnie tutaj przyprowadził. Wciąż nie znałam jego imienia. Stał i patrzył na mnie, zapewne nad czymś się mocno zastanawiając. Co może o mnie myśleć? Nie miałam pojęcia. - Chyba powinniśmy... - zaczął, lecz nie dane mu było skończyć. Do pomieszczenia jak burza wpadła dziewczyna, na oko w takim samym wieku, w jakim był on. Jej twarz przepełniał grymas niezadowolenia. Policzki miała zaróżowione, a oczy podkreślone ciemnym makijażem. Na ramiona spadały jej długie, proste blond włosy. Ubrana była bardzo podobnie do niego. Miała na sobie cienką, czarną koszulę, grubsze, także czarne spodnie oraz wysokie buty i rękawiczki bez palców, w kolorze takim samym, jak poprzednio wymienione ubrania. Jednymi słowy, prezentowała się nieco mrocznie. - Agustin! Szukałam cię po wszystkich salach tego budynku! Gdzie ty, do cholery, byłeś? - wybuchła, a kiedy mnie zobaczyła, na chwilę zamilkła, jednak nie trwało to długo. - Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Agus, coś ty najlepszego wyprawiasz!? Czyli tak ma na imię. Agustin. Pasuje do niego. To było pierwszym, o czym pomyślałam. Po chwili dotarło do mnie, że ta sytuacja jest naprawdę dziwna. Ci dwoje najwyraźniej się znali, zaś dziewczyna wydawała się być naprawdę wściekła widokiem Agusa ze mną. Czyżby między nimi było coś na rzeczy? - Zara, uspokój się. Ja tylko pomagałem... - zwrócił się do mnie. - Jak się nazywasz? - Iness - odparłam. - ...tylko pomagałem Iness. To nic wielkiego. - Nic wielkiego? Znasz zasady! Myślałam, że nie muszę ci ich tłumaczyć! - Iness, nie przejmuj się moją dziewczyną. Przejdzie jej - powiedział do mnie z uśmiechem. - Ale może lepiej już pójdź. On ma dziewczynę. W ciągu jednej sekundy mój żołądek wykonał salto w tył. Marzenia o księciu z bajki poszły w błoto. Bo jeśli taki książę nagle pojawia się w życiu jakiejś dziewczyny, nigdy nie idzie w parze z księżniczką. Czemu zawsze muszę mieć takiego pecha? Nagle zrozumiałam, że poprosił mnie o wyjście. Szczerze, z wielką przyjemnością wrócę teraz do domu i zapomnę o nim raz na zawsze. Tak będzie najlepiej. - Jasne. Żegnaj - stwierdziłam. Zara nadal wykrzykiwała jakieś głupoty. Kiedy zamykałam za sobą drzwi, usłyszałam ciche "Do zobaczenia" wypowiedziane przez niego. Szkoda, bo ja nie mam zamiaru kiedykolwiek się jeszcze z nim zobaczyć. Pospiesznie ruszyłam korytarzem w stronę wyjścia z budynku szkoły. Po drodze jeszcze zaczepiłam o portiernię, by oddać klucz. Wyjrzałam na zewnątrz i odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Niebo było ciemne i zasnute chmurami. Na pewno już jestem spóźniona, pomyślałam. Ruszyłam szybkim krokiem w stronę domu, nie oglądając się za siebie. Chciałam jak najszybciej znaleźć się w upragnionym pokoju, zasnąć i nie musieć przejmować się życiem. W tej chwili nie pragnęłam bardziej niczego innego. Moje myśli wirowały, wciąż wracając do tych samych wydarzeń sprzed paru chwil w budynku szkoły. Do Agustina. Mimo, że był sarkastyczny i ogromnie mnie wkurzał, udało mu się zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Chociaż zdawało się, że tak naprawdę próbuje mnie zniechęcić, gdzieś w głębi duszy czułam, że to nie jest prawda. Czuł do mnie coś w rodzaju empatii pomieszanej z szacunkiem i zrozumieniem. Wiedziałam to dzięki jego oczom, w które miałam okazję zerknąć, jednak na moje nieszczęście nie miałam pojęcia, co te uczucia oznaczają. Ten chłopak był dla mnie jak ideał, brakowało mu jedynie białego rumaka, na którym powinien podjechać przede mnie. Skłoniłby się mi siarczyście - a koń oczywiście też - zsunąłby się z niego, i pocałowałby mnie w dłoń. Te marzenia były takie piękne... Szkoda, że nie miały szansy się ziścić. A potem, po tym, jak Agus narobił mi nadzieję, pojawiła się ona. Zara. Jego dziewczyna. Nadeszła tak niespodziewanie i szybko, wypalając mi wielką dziurę w sercu, łamiąc je już na zawsze. Bo po co walczyć o chłopaka, który już jest zajęty? Nie miało to dla mnie sensu. Próbowałam przełknąć ślinę, jednak okazało się, że mam ściśnięte gardło. Wtedy, w sali od chemii, wszystko działo się tak nagle, że nie miałam siły na jakiekolwiek uczucia. Teraz wszystko wybuchło. Po policzku spłynęła mi łza, a ja, o zgrozo, nie miałam ochoty jej wytrzeć. Nigdy nie wierzyłam w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, i nadal w nią nie wierzę, ale... Czy da się zaprzeczyć uczuciom? Jedyne, czego byłam pewna, to to, że coś czuję. Czy Agustin po prostu mi się podobał, czy też prawdziwie zakochałam się w nim, nie miałam pojęcia. Szłam wzdłuż szeregu kolorowych domów, przyglądając się im w blasku księżyca. W oknach niektórych paliło się światło. Parę ogródków było usianych krzewami pełnymi kwiatów. Idąc, czytałam napisy na tabliczkach umieszczonych na bramach. Było to nazwiska Francuzów zamieszkujących te terytoria: Le Padrin; Mosquadamme; Teílor. One miały w sobie coś magicznego, czego nie mogłam powiedzieć o moim nazwisku. Stoneclan. Nie dość, że angielskie, to jeszcze nudne. Dotarłam do płotu okalającego mój dom. Nacisnęłam klamkę od bramki i weszłam na trawnik. Spojrzałam na cienką, podeptaną warstwę trawy, która prowadziła za budynek. Ciekawiło mnie, co znajduje się tam, z tyłu, lecz byłam zbyt zmęczona, by to sprawdzić. Weszłam do środka i znałazłam się w kwadratowym przedsionku. Ściągnęłam buty i kurtkę, i poszłam do kuchni. Przechodząc przez przestronny hol, zatrzymałam się przed salonem. W środku, na fotelu z fioletową narzutą, siedział Rodger. Siedział i patrzył na mnie z taką miną, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i zbliżyłam się. Byłam przygotowana na długi referat na temat późnego wracania do domu, jednak, o dziwo, ojcu udało się mnie zaskoczyć. - Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak w chodzisz w takim makijażu, Iness - powiedział. - Nie zamierzasz mnie ukarać? Z powodu godziny? - Nie zmieniaj tematu, Iness. - Nie zmieniam. - Słyszałaś, co powiedziałem? - Ano słyszałam. - I co? Jakaś reakcja? - był wyraźnie zirytowany. - No, wiesz, będę się malować, jak chcę, czy tego chcesz, czy nie - stwierdziłam. - Zmyj to zaraz. - Jakbyś nie wiedział, na noc się zmywa makijaż. - Przynajmniej się czegoś nauczyłem. Wciąż mnie zaskakiwał. Normalny rodzic wkurzyłby się na mnie za ten sarkazm. Ale nie Rodger. On traktował mnie jako równego sobie przeciwnika. Ciekawe, kogo mu zastępowałam, może żonę. Nie miał jak się z nią kłócić, więc przerzucił się na córkę. Sprytne, chociaż trochę głupie. - Pytałaś się mnie, dlaczego cię teraz nie ukaram za późny powrót do domu - zaczął. - Uznałem, że wyglądasz na zbyt zmęczoną. Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. - Dziękuję za troskę, czuję się dobrze - wycedziłam przez zęby. - Nie oczekuję wdzięczności. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i ruszyłam po schodach na górę. Kiedy znalazłam się w swoim pokoju, zrzuciłam torbę na podłogę i opadłam na materac. To, co powiedziałam Rodgerowi, nie do końca było prawdą. Czułam się okropnie. Wśród swoich rzeczy znalazłam miękki ręcznik i relaksujący żel pod prysznic. Poszłam do łazienki, gdzie zabrałam się za wieczorną toaletę. Zmyłam makijaż, umyłam zęby i zrobiłam sobie szybki prysznic. Po wyjściu z kabiny oczy już same mi się zamykały. Opatuliłam się ręcznikiem i jakimś cudem udało mnie się dowlec do pokoju. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy takie zmęczenie jest całkowicie normalne. W końcu dzisiaj nie robiłam nic tak wycięczającego. Ale nie miałam teraz ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać. To były sprawy, na które pewnie nigdy nie otrzymam odpowiedzi. Położyłam się na poduszce i okryłam kocem. Zamknęłam oczy. Jutro będę czuć się lepiej, pocieszałam siebie. I niemal natychmiast zasnęłam. ---- Nagle zobaczyłam przed sobą dziewczynkę, mniej więcej w wieku ośmiu lat. Biegała ona po rozległej łące otoczonej skupiskiem drzew. Gdzie ja jestem? Chciałam się poruszyć, jednak coś mi na to nie pozwalało. Spróbowałam odwrócić się, zgiąć, zrobić choć jeden krok, cokolwiek, co mogłabym nazwać ruchem, ale wciąż z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. O co chodzi? Narastało we mnie przerażenie. O dziwo, przynajmniej czuć i myśleć mogłam. Jakby ktoś pozbawił mnie ciała, a pozostawił duszę. Odwróciłam wzrok od łąki i skupiłam się na niebie. Było puste, bez żadnej chmurki, jednak słońca nigdzie nie widać. Dodam, że było też jasno jak w dzień. Co to za miejsce? Co się ze mną dzieje? Chciałam ukryć twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakać się jak małe dziecko, któremu coś się nie udało, ale przecież nie mogłam. Pozostało mi jedynie patrzeć. Na tą dziewczynkę, która biegała i zrywała kolorowe kwiatki. To na niej skupiłam całą swoją uwagę. Miała długie, powiewające blond włosy i nienaturalnie gładką, bladą skórę. Nie dostrzegłam na niej ani jednego zadrapania, krostki, czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby mi stwierdzić, że jest człowiekiem. Naszła mnie ważna myśl. A co, jeśli nie jest? Właściwie, byłam w stanie w to uwierzyć. Miracula istaniały, więc dlaczego niby inne rzeczy nie? To dziecko kryło w sobie coś nadzwyczajnego, czego teraz nie potrafiłam określić. Gapiłam się na jej białą, koronkową sukienkę. Czułam, że takiego stroju nie znajdę nigdzie na Ziemi. Pod spodem miała wysokie, oczywiście białe buciki. Jednymi słowy, skąpana w bieli, była przepiękna. Kiedy zaś wstała, za jej plecami rozłożyły się skrzydła, dwa przepiękne półksiężyce, tak delikatne, jakby zostały stworzone jedynie z puchu. Zbliżyła się, trzymając w lewej ręce bukiecik, a w prawej wisiorek z krzyżykiem. Wtedy zobaczyłam, że płacze. Po jej policzkach ciekły łzy, lecące z półprzymkniętych oczu, pozostawiające po sobie mokre strużki. Nie potrafiłam patrzeć na ten smutny widok, nic nie robiąc. Szarpnęłam się, próbując zmusić swoje niewidoczne ciało do wysiłku. Nic z tego. Nie potrafiłam się ruszyć. A może to dlatego, że, jak już już wsześniej wspominałam, moja dusza została oddzielona od ciała. Nie miałam pojęcia. Nagle ośmiolatka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto na mnie. Wiedziałam o tym, mimo że nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie się znajdowałam. Może byłam powietrzem. W sumie, niezła idea. - Nie próbuj się ruszać, bo to będzie ci tylko sprawiać ból - powiedziała. - A żadnych rezultatów swoich prób nie osiągniesz. No chyba, że cierpienie uznajesz za rezultat. Pokręciła głową. Widziałam, że się do mnie lekko uśmiecha. - Ale... Dlaczego płaczesz? - wyrzuciłam z siebie, zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że mówić jakoś mogę i nie sprawia mi to takich trudności jak inne czynności. - Musisz mi pomóc - odparła. - Dlatego cię wezwałam. - Wezwałaś mnie... Jak!? - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie jesteśmy z tego samego gatunku. Prawie nic nas nie łączy. Wygadywanie naszych tajemnic wrogom jest u nas surowo zabronione - westchnęła. - Wrogom? Jestem wrogiem? Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobiłam? - przeraziłam się. - Ty nic. Po prostu nasz lud nie przepada za waszym, i tyle. - Jaki lud? O czym ty mówisz? - To nie ode mnie masz się tego dowiedzieć. To nie moja rola. - A więc kogo? Kto ma to zrobić? - Posłuchaj, musisz uratować mojego brata. Tylko ty możesz to zrobić, nikt inny - zirytowała się. - Ale kim jest twój brat? Ja nic, ale to nic nie rozumiem... - Zrób to, o co cię prosiła twoja matka. Wtedy przyszłość się ułoży. Będzie tak, jak powinno być. - Ta odpowiedź musiała mnie zadowolić. - Ale teraz żegnaj, muszę wracać. - Poczekaj... - nie dane mi było skończyć. Dziewczynka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Łąka została pusta. Nigdzie żywej duszy. A ja tak tu zostanę? Niezbyt mi się to podobało. Pamiętaj, ten sen się wypełni. Głos w mojej głowie. O, kurczę. Albo mam wielkiego pecha, albo wielkie szczęście, że to wszystko się przytrafia właśnie mnie. Chociaż dobrze, że to był sen. Tylko sen. Sny nic nie znaczą. I bardzo dobrze. Coś zamazało mi obraz przed oczami... I się obudziłam. ---- Głośne pikanie budzika zdecydowanie nie pozwalało powrócić do wcześniejszego odpoczynku. Przeciągnęłam się szeroko. Dzisiaj kolejny dzień w nowej szkole, a potem weekend. Na wspomnienie Agustina uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Może zobaczę go dziś wśród wielu innych uczniów? Chociaż nie, to mało prawdopodobne, wyglądał na zdecydowanie starszego ode mnie. Ale spróbować można. Wstałam z łóżka i rozsunęłam rolety na oknach. Do pokoju wpadło jasne, słoneczne światło. Na niebie znajdowały się białe, pierzaste chmurki. Jak to dobrze, że jakieś jednak były, pomyślałam i wzdrygnęłam się na wspomnienie snu i dziewczynki ze skrzydłami. Nie chciałam teraz o tym myśleć. Nie zamierzałam psuć sobie dnia jakimiś domysłami. Wsunęłam na stopy kapcie i wyszłam z pomieszczenia na korytarz. Tam to dopiero było pięknie! Snopy światła odbijały się od złoto-czerwonych ścian, tworząc idealne połączenie. Schodziłam po schodach, oglądając się za siebie i patrząc na te cuda. Ten dom miał w sobie coś tajemniczego, coś co nie pozwalało oczom się od niego oderwać. Zatrzymałam się na którymś stopniu, zastanawiając się, czy warto przemalować go na jakiś inny kolor, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą jakiś głos. - Iness, co ty tam robisz? Musisz się szykować do szkoły, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić - to był Rodger. Chwilę zajęło mi oderwanie się od rozmyślań, jednak gdy już to zrobiłam, przypomniało mi się o mojej planowanej rozmowie z ojcem. - Wiem, nie musisz mi przypominać. Nie jestem głupia. - Mam nadzieję - odparł i poszedł do kuchni. Ruszyłam za nim, myśląc o tym, czy warto mu mówić o jutrzejszej, planowanej przeze mnie wycieczce po Paryżu. W końcu chęć pochwalenia się zwyciężyła. - Jutro robię obchód po nowym mieście, w końcu trzeba jakoś uczcić przeprowadzkę - rozpoczęłam swoją jakże interesującą wypowiedź. - A ty? Co będziesz robić? Chyba nie zamierzasz siedzieć w biurze w sobotę? - podkreśliłam swoje ostatnie słowa. Zerknął na mnie znad rondla z jajecznicą. Uniósł brwi, jakby zachęcał mnie do kontynuowania wypowiedzi. - No, wiesz, będzie taki ładny dzień... Nie skorzystasz? - zmrużyłam oczy. - Iness, co jest dobrego w irytowaniu mnie? - pokręcił głową. - Hmm, pomyślmy... - udałam, że się zastanawiam. - Wszystko! - Przestań, nie zamierzam dzisiaj iść do pracy wkurzony. Proszę, oto twoja jajecznica - podał mi półmisek z jedzeniem. - A to dlaczego? - zapytałam. - I nie lubię jajecznicy, jakbyś zapomniał. Westchnął i usiadł przy stole, naprzeciwko mnie. Zanurzył sztućce w swoim posiłku. - Mam ważną rozmowę, dlatego nie chcę się denerwować. Co do jajecznicy, po prostu kupiłem za dużo jajek. - I ja mam odpowiadać za twoje błędy, tak? To trochę niesprawiedliwe, nie uważasz? - nie podobało mi się to. - Spróbuj choć raz okazać trochę szacunku dla ojca. Zjedz, to, błagam cię - jęknął. - Oj, wybacz. Nie chcę - odparłam. - Będziesz głodna! - Trudno. Wezmę tylko coś do szkoły - stwierdziłam. Wyjęłam z zamrażalki tortillę na zimno, opakowałam ją w papier i wraz z nią wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Rodger już się nie odzywał, jedynie na mnie patrzył. Zapakowałam śniadanie do plecaka i szybko sprawdziłam książki, a głównie to, czy odrobiłam zadania domowe. Owszem, wszystko było gotowe, jednak zapomniałam nauczyć się na chemię. Muszę być naprawdę ogromnym przegrywem życiowym. Szybko założyłam na siebie luźny strój: cropp top, dżinsowe szorty i fioletowe trampki. Zarzuciłam na ramię plecak i pognałam do szkoły. Wychodząc jedynie rzuciłam Rodgerowi krótkie "pa" i ruszyłam chodnikiem w kierunku College'u. Chwilę później już tam byłam, zdyszana, lecz na szczęście nie spóźniona. Jakimś cudem udało mi się znaleźć klasę, w której będę mieć teraz lekcję francuskiego. Parę osób już tam stało, wspólnie rozmawiając. Podeszłam do nich, uśmiechając się niemrawo. - Cześć - powiedziałam do nich. - O, cześć - odezwała się Séraphine. - Musisz koniecznie zobaczyć nowy rysunek Nathanael'a. Jest po prostu boski! - Nie, wcale nie - zaprzeczył stojący obok rudowłosy chłopak. - Tylko ty tak uważasz. Reszta towarzystwa pokręciła głową, wstawiając się za dziewczyną. Nath tylko się zaczerwienił. - Pokaż, też chciałabym go ocenić - oznajmiłam z uśmiechem. Nath zaczął przeszukiwać plecak w poszukiwaniu swojego nowego dzieła. W końcu wyjął żółtą teczkę, a z niej rysunek i podał go mi. Chwyciłam go delikatnie w dłonie i aż westchnęłam z zachwytu. Malowidło przedstawiało młodą parę złączoną w namiętnym pocałunku. Obraz obejmował jedynie ich twarze i kawałek nieba, lecz to jedynie dodawało mu uroku. Dziewczyna miała średniej długości, lekko falowane, rude włosy, splecione w kitkę fioletową gumką. Jej niebieskie oczy jakby błyszczały na kartce. Wyglądała na mocno zakochaną w partnerze, jakby nie widziała świata poza nim. Chłopak zaś miał gęste, czarne włosy i piękne, zielone oczy. Tak samo, jak jego towarzyszka, swoją postawą wyrażał tylko jedno uczucie - miłość. - To praca na plastykę. Nathanael zrobił ją przed czasem - uściśliła Pann, która nagle pojawiła się znikąd. - Jest boska. Pani na pewno da ci najwyższą ocenę - stwierdziłam, oddając ją autorowi. - Widzisz? Nawet Iness to potwierdza, a ty mi nie wierzyłeś! - stwierdziła Séraphine ze śmiechem. Objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Po chwili zdobył się na nieśmiały pocałunek w jej usta. - Czyż oni nie są słodcy? - zapytała mnie Pann, promieniejąc. Pokiwałam głową. To była prawda. Oni się uzupełniali jak dwie połówki jednego serca, dosłownie. Oby to serce nigdy się nie złamało. Tą chwilę pełną czułości brutalnie przerwał dzwonek, oznajmiając, że już koniec zabawy, pora na lekcje. Grupa uczniów, łącznie ze mną, wlała się do sali, zajmując miejsca przy swoich ławkach. W ten piątkowy poranek nikt nie miał ochoty na naukę, jednak w obawie przed gniewem nauczyciela, wszyscy pilnie zabrali się za naukę. ---- Lekcje ciągnęły się długo i wolno, jednak w końcu zabrzmiał ten ostatni dzwonek. Szczęśliwa wyszłam z klasy. Wreszcie rozpoczął się weekend, na który tak długo czekałam. Pożegnałam się ze znajomymi i poszłam do domu. Chciałam znaleźć się tam jak najszybciej, by móc się w spokoju zrelaksować i oddać lenistwie. Rodger powinien być o tej porze w pracy, więc spędzę ten czas sama, świetnie. Dotarłam do domu, otworzyłam drzwi i znalazłam się w środku. W porównaniu do College'u, tu było niesamowicie cicho. Zostawiłam plecak na korytarzu i weszłam do kuchni. Na początku musiałam przygotować sobie obiad. Wybrałam spaghetti z puszki, danie bardzo proste do przyrządzenia. Wystarczyło mi jedynie je odgrzać. W międzyczasie puściłam na maksa ulubioną muzykę z telefonu. Nie ma to jak tańczyć, gotując posiłek - tak, to byłam ja. Potem, z talerzem pełnym gorącego spaghetti umościłam się na sofie w salonie. Na razie w całym domu meble były poukładane byle jak, jednak na szczęście miałam możliwość oglądania telewizji. Tak też zrobiłam. Jeden film, drugi... Ani się obejrzałam, a zrobiło się późne popołudnie. Teraz leciały wiadomości. Znudzona, słuchałam informacji o rozmowach politycznych, kiedy nagle... Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Na ekranie telewizora właśnie omawiano najnowszą walkę Biedronki i Czarnego Kota... Tą walkę, w której wzięłam udział! Wyprostowałam się i zaczęłam uważnie słuchać. - Dwa dni temu, w środę, doszło do kolejnego starcia naszych superbohaterów ze złoczyńcą. Tym razem jednak, miało ono charakter niezwykły, co widać na powyższym nagraniu - mówiła prezenterka. - Do akcji dołączyła młoda, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Nie była przemieniona, jednak dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, udało się jej pokonać złoczyńcę. Tutaj nasuwają się na myśl pewne niezwykłe teorie, jednak o tym za chwilę. Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że to, co zrobiła nastolatka, było niebezpieczne i ryzykowne. Naraziła swoje życie na śmierć, a przecież każdy Paryżanin wie, że zbliżanie się do złoczyńców jest surowo zabronione! W takim wypadku musiał to być ktoś spoza naszego miasta, jednakże kim ona jest, nie wiadomo. Trwa dochodzenie w tej sprawie - a nasza policja jest niezastąpiona. Wstrzymałam oddech. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe. Jestem poszukiwana? To jakiś żart, prawda? Drżąc, odwróciłam się i dostrzegłam Rodgera wpatrującego się we mnie, jakby zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy. - Iness, coś ty znowu narobiła? ---- Tego to nikt się nie spodziewał, prawda? Elo ziomeczki. Wiem, to ff tak długo leżało nieruszane, że prawdopodobieństwo nowego rozdziału spadło poniżej zera. Dlatego też jestem z siebie naprawdę dumna, że udało mi się to kontynuować. Po prostu któregoś dnia zajrzałam na tą stronkę i zaczęłam czytać magiczne komentarze. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogę tego wszystkiego tak po prostu zostawić. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo mojej naprawdę długiej przerwie ktoś to jeszcze przeczyta. Kolejny rozdział planuję wstawić tak do końca maja/w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. Dzisiejszy epizod dedykuję wszystkim, którzy na niego czekali. <3 Trzymajcie się, moi drodzy Wikianinie! xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania